Pelea contra lo desconocido
by TheAngelThatCry
Summary: Despues de una gran pelea contra Aizen Ichigo desaparecio, no se ha encontrado rastro alguno de el sin embargo sus amigos no pierden la esperanza. 5 años han pasado quien su nuevo enemigo y que es lo que quieren.
1. Batalla sin fin

He decidido tomarme un descanso temporal de -man así es que aquí estoy escribiendo una pequeña historia de Bleach espero les guste es un comienzo de la historia real si las criticas son buenas le daré una segunda parte espero les guste.

Capitulo 1: Batallas sin fin.

Escena Hueco Mundo se ven cuatro sombras moviéndose a una gran velocidad a travez del basto desierto.

-Estas seguro que la presencia provino de ese lugar.-

-Así es, la energía es muy densa para ser la de un Menús.-

-Espero que no nos volvamos a equivocar.-

-No hay problema si nos equivocamos volveremos a buscar y se acabo. Esperen…- se fijan que un cuerpo se mueve lentamente en la lejanía, aparentaba estar seriamente lastimado y sangrando por el rastro oscuro que dejaba solo se miran las cuatro sombras. -…rodéenlo y estúdienlo. Entendido?-

-Entendido.- le responden los tres desapareciendo. Todos siguen la orden al pie de la letra al moverse a una gran velocidad a su alrededor estudiándolo sin que este se percate de su experiencia. Después de un momento el objetivo cae en la arena probablemente inconsciente. Varios hollows salen de la arena dispuestos a atacar al inconsciente ser sobre la arena.

-Bien los hollows se encargaran de EL o no.-

-Espera un momento.- dice uno moviéndose a una gran velocidad hacia el objetivo.

-A donde crees que vas.-

Cerca de los hollows se ve que se acercan a comer el alma del objetivo de todos.

-Cero oscuras.- dice Ulquiorra arrojando su cero de color negro alejando de esta forma a los hollows cercanos. Aparece con su ropa blanca de Espada.

-Bien hecho Ulquiorra, ahora EL sabe que estamos aquí.- dice Grimmjow con el uniforme de Espada desabrochada del pecho dejando ver el agujero en el pecho y una gran cicatriz que Ichigo le hizo en una batalla pasada.

-Espera Grimmjow, fíjate no es El, es un shinigami.- dice Nel en su forma adulta con el uniforme de Espada.

-Ichigo…- susurra el shinigami en el suelo el cual era de cabello negro y corto con una zampakutou en la cintura.

-Que dijiste, espera la conozco es la que mato a D-Roy, si por supuesto es la amiga de Ichigo, me la encontré cuando estuvimos en Karakura, creo que se llamaba Rukia.

-Eso es raro, que reconozcas a alguien que no sea un rival.-

-Cállate Ulquiorra.-

-Chicos parece herida.-

-Bien llevémosla a Las Noches.- dice una cuarta voz, la cual solo se ve una sombra.

-Entendido.-

-Ahí se encargaran de curarla.- la sombra de este desaparece.

-Esto es raro, nunca pensé que ella poseyera tal denso riatsu.-

-Te equivocas, Grimmjow, hay una energía mas entre nosotros, pero debemos encargarnos de ella antes.-

-Bien vámonos.-

Cambio de escena en el palacio de Las Noches, en una sala debajo del palacio se ve una Arrancar curando a Rukia cuando esta despierta.

-No se mueva por favor o Kurosaki-sama, no me lo perdonara.-

-Kurosaki-sama…- dice Rukia un poco confusa por lo dicho.

-Veo que estas despierta.- dice Ulquiorra en la entrada de pie mirándola fijamente.-

-Que sucedió donde esta Ichigo lo hemos buscado en la tierra y en la sociedad de almas, pero el sigue sin aparecer en los radares, incluso con su riatsu el sigue perdido, además como puedes estar vivo pensé que Ichigo te había matado.- dice Rukia alterada.

-El no esta perdido.-

-A que te refieres.-

-El esta aquí en Las Noches y es cierto Ichigo-sama me mato sin embargo el me revivió hace mucho tiempo con la ayuda del Hougyoku.-

-El lo posee.-

-Así es, dime puede moverse.-

-Si Ulquiorra-sama, ella puede moverse siempre y cuando no se sobre esfuerce.-

-Bien, sígueme.-

-A donde vamos.-

-Ichigo-sama, quiere verla.- dice Ulquiorra moviéndose por los pasillos de la noche.

-Entendido.- dice Rukia siguiéndolo.

Bien esto es una pequeña prueba de la historia real aun no lo termino si recibo respuestas de el subiré las otras partes.


	2. Encuentro

Bien pido disculpaz por el capitulo corto de la anterior ocacion esta es la historia real, la versión completa del primer capitulo de mi fic espero les guste.

Capitulo 1: Batallas sin fin.

Escena Hueco Mundo se ven cuatro sombras moviéndose a una gran velocidad a travez del basto desierto.

-Estas seguro que la presencia provino de ese lugar.-

-Así es, la energía es muy densa para ser la de un Menús.-

-Espero que no nos volvamos a equivocar.-

-No hay problema si nos equivocamos volveremos a buscar y se acabo. Esperen…- se fijan que un cuerpo se mueve lentamente en la lejanía, aparentaba estar seriamente lastimado y sangrando por el rastro oscuro que dejaba solo se miran las cuatro sombras. -…rodéenlo y estúdienlo. Entendido?-

-Entendido.- le responden los tres desapareciendo. Todos siguen la orden al pie de la letra al moverse a una gran velocidad a su alrededor estudiándolo sin que este se percate de su experiencia. Después de un momento el objetivo cae en la arena probablemente inconsciente. Varios hollows salen de la arena dispuestos a atacar al inconsciente ser sobre la arena.

-Bien los hollows se encargaran de EL o no.-

-Espera un momento.- dice uno moviéndose a una gran velocidad hacia el objetivo.

-A donde crees que vas.-

Cerca de los hollows se ve que se acercan a comer el alma del objetivo de todos.

-Cero oscuras.- dice Ulquiorra arrojando su cero de color negro alejando de esta forma a los hollows cercanos. Aparece con su ropa blanca de Espada.

-Bien hecho Ulquiorra, ahora EL sabe que estamos aquí.- dice Grimmjow con el uniforme de Espada desabrochada del pecho dejando ver el agujero en el pecho y una gran cicatriz que Ichigo le hizo en una batalla pasada.

-Espera Grimmjow, fíjate no es El, es un shinigami.- dice Nel en su forma adulta con el uniforme de Espada.

-Ichigo…- susurra el shinigami en el suelo el cual era de cabello negro y corto con una zampakutou en la cintura.

-Que dijiste, espera la conozco es la que mato a D-Roy, si por supuesto es la amiga de Ichigo, me la encontré cuando estuvimos en Karakura, creo que se llamaba Rukia.

-Eso es raro, que reconozcas a alguien que no sea un rival.-

-Cállate Ulquiorra.-

-Chicos parece herida.-

-Bien llevémosla a Las Noches.- dice una cuarta voz, la cual solo se ve una sombra.

-Entendido.-

-Ahí se encargaran de curarla.- la sombra de este desaparece.

-Esto es raro, nunca pensé que ella poseyera tal denso riatsu.-

-Te equivocas, Grimmjow, hay una energía mas entre nosotros, pero debemos encargarnos de ella antes.-

-Bien vámonos.-

Cambio de escena en el palacio de Las Noches, en una sala debajo del palacio se ve una Arrancar curando a Rukia cuando esta despierta.

-No se mueva por favor o Kurosaki-sama, no me lo perdonara.-

-Kurosaki-sama…- dice Rukia un poco confusa por lo dicho.

-Veo que estas despierta.- dice Ulquiorra en la entrada de pie mirándola fijamente.-

-Que sucedió donde esta Ichigo lo hemos buscado en la tierra y en la sociedad de almas, pero el sigue sin aparecer en los radares, incluso con su riatsu el sigue perdido, además como puedes estar vivo pensé que Ichigo te había matado.- dice Rukia alterada.

-El no esta perdido.-

-A que te refieres.-

-El esta aquí en Las Noches y es cierto Ichigo-sama me mato sin embargo el me revivió hace mucho tiempo con la ayuda del Hougyoku.-

-El lo posee.-

-Así es, dime puede moverse.-

-Si Ulquiorra-sama, ella puede moverse siempre y cuando no se sobre esfuerce.-

-Bien, sígueme.-

-A donde vamos.-

-Ichigo-sama, quiere verla.- dice Ulquiorra moviéndose por los pasillos de la noche.

-Entendido.- dice Rukia siguiéndolo.

Capitulo 2: Encuentro.

Caminando por los pasillos Rukia mira detenidamente a Ulquiorra mientras caminan en los pasillos oscuros de Las Noches.

-Disculpe la pregunta, pero sucede algo, no a dejado de verme desde que salimos de la habitación.-

-Es que es increíble que seas leal ha Ichigo cuando fuiste tu el que casi lo mata.-

-Por favor no me recuerde esos días, en efecto soy leal a el porque me dio una segunda oportunidad y eso me basta para ser leal a Ichigo-sama.-

-Ya veo. Dime como esta el.-

-Si se refiere a lo físico su condición es perfecta su cuerpo ha desarrollado musculos y una buena figura con los años.- la respuesta de Ulquiorra sonroja a la pelinegra.

-Bueno no me refería a eso, pero gracias de todos modos. Me refiero a si se encuentra bien, ya que ha evadido los detectores de energia, con esa cantidad de energia no creo que pueda disminuir su presencia.-

-Así es y su energia ha estado en aumento con los años, pero no son necesarias las preguntas usted lo vera pronto y con respecto a su energia el no la esconde su poder es tan grande que sobrepasa el limite de los detectores por esto ustedes han sido incapaces de encontrarlo.-

-Que, significa que su poder a aumentado a un nivel superior al de un capitán.-

-En realidad su poder solo puede ser sentido estando cerca de el y si su poder a superado el de un capitán o incluso al de un Espada.-

-A que se refiere con su poder solo es sentido estando cerca de el.-

-La atmosfera que lo rodea esta tan llena de energia que se nos hace muy difícil estar cerca de el.-

-Pero que tan fuerte es la atmosfera.-

-Ya la sentirá.-

-A que…- pero antes de terminar fue interrumpida por una gran presencia que la deja sin aliento y la coloca de rodillas.

Ulquiorra al darse cuenta se le acerca para ayudarla a salir de ahí. –Espere debemos salir de aquí, esta es la habitación de Grimmjow solo Neliel y yo controlamos nuestras energias, la trage por aquí para que se adaptara a este nivel de energia en la atmosfera.-

-No te preocupes me encuentro bien solo necesito un poco de tiempo.-

-Que sucede aquí.- aparece Grimmjow.

-Nesesitava adaptarse a este nivel de energia por eso la trage pero me doy cuenta que fue demasiado.-

-Lo siento por esto, pero necesito hablar con Ichigo lo mas pronto posible.-

-Ya veo, pero su salud es mas importante.-

-No te preocupes ya me adapte a este nivel.- dice Rukia poniéndose de pie, pero con aun problemas al respirar.

-Bien será mejor movernos rápido.- los tres se mueven atravez de los pasillos cuando llegan a una gran puerta blanca con un marco negro. -Esta segura de poder soportar este nivel de energia, las puertas están hechas para mantener parte de la energia de Ichigo-sama. La poce energia que soporta en este momento es solo una desima parte del real.-

-Adelante.- dice Rukia, mientras Grimmjow abre las puertas dejando salir una gran presencia que hizo que Rukia se pusiera en rodillas.

-Ese Ichigo aun no controla su energia.-

-Tu tampoco lo puedes hacer.-

-Callate, pero es culpa de el que tengamos tanto poder.-

-Lo se, pero fue muy generoso por parte de el revivirnos solo a nosotros dos.-

-Lo se, pero sigue siendo su culpa bien sigamos aun falta una puerta mas.-

-Otra puerta.- dice Rukia asustada por la declaración.

-Así es para poder mantener su energia un poco mas debemos hacer esto, ni siquiera cuando Aizen estaba aquí con el Hougyoku su poder era menor al actual de Ichigo-sama después de todo el fue el que derroto a Aizen.-

-Si lo se y después desapareció.- dice Rukia viendo que Ulquiorra esta abriendo la segunda y ultima puerta. –Esta … presencia … y … poder … es…-

-Es Ichigo-sama.-

-Ese Ichigo se la pasa presumiendo de su poder.-

-Tu también lo haces.-

-Callate.-

-Esta lista.-

-Si.- dice Rukia temblando.

-Bien pasa.- dice Ulquiorra. Rukia ve toda la sala blanca con un trono vacio con una espada sobre el. Era zangetsu en su forma de shikai, pero Ichigo estaba ausente. –Donde esta…-

-Quien yo, que acaso no me viste cuando me puse detrás de ti.- oye la voz de un amigo que no oía por mucho tiempo detrás de ella lagrimas corren por sus mejillas. Rukia voltea y ve a un Ichigo de cuerpo y mirada fuerte, muy saludable, el cabello le llegaba a un tercio de su espalda el mismo color naranja, sus ojos eran negros con la pupila amarilla como hollow, llevaba el uniforme de un Espada pero este era diferente era muy parecido a cuando activa el bankai, su rostro mostraba madures, pero se dio cuenta de que su parte superior izquierda y inferior derecho llevaba trosos de mascara, y en su pecho se mirava una cicatriz con forma de circulo. Neliel se encontraba a su derecha en su forma de espada viendo a Rukia con sorpresa por verla tan pronto muy recuperada. –Hola Rukia a pasado mucho tiempo.- dice Ichigo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Ichigo…- aun con una cara de impresión al ver que este sigue vivo y peor aun que cabe una posibilidad de que este puede ser un Arrancar.- …que te paso.-

-Te refieres ami mascara, bueno es una larga historia, cuando derrote a Aizen me quede con el Hougyoku, esto proboco que perdiera el control de la hollowficacion y me converti en un Vast Lord. –setoca la cicatriz de su pecho.- por esto ocupe mis últimos momentos de control escape y me vine a Hueco Mundo. La sociedad de almas me trataría como Hollow y me exterminarían, desde entonces me visto obligado a mantenerme en este lugar lejos de Karakura, el Hougyoku me convirtió en un Arrancar después de un tiempo, revivi a Ulquiorra y Grimmjow para que me ayudaran en una misión secreta y Nel la regrese a su forma original para que me ayudara también.-

-Cual es la misión secreta.-

-Lo siento pero no puedo decirla.-

-Ya veo la sociedad de almas necesita tu ayuda.-

-Que sucedió.-

-Unos hollows atacaron la sociedad eran diferentes a los Menus o Arrancars, estos aun poseían las mascaras y su uniforme era el de un shinigami, su energia era también diferente a los vizards.

-Ya veo Ulquiorra hay registros de Vasts Lords que haigan escapado.-

-No Ichigo-sama, es imposible.-

-Ya veo debemos investigar.-

-No creo que sea necesario.- aparece una sexta voz en la sala.- así es que tu eres Ichigo Kurosaki.

-Quien eres.- pregunta Ichigo indiferente viendo a una joven de cabello negro con una mascara con marcas negras en su mascara su uniforme era el de un shinigami sin embargo era blanco, llevaba una marca en su pecho por lo que decía que era un hollow.

-No veo necesario responderle a mi presa.- esta se meuve hacia Ichigo con intensciones de atacarlo, pero es detenida por Nel que aparece frente a ella con un cero verde en su mano lista para usarlo, esta al darse cuenta de su peligro se mueve rápido. –Maldita.- pero en el lugar donde esta se mueve ya se encuentra Ulquiorra con un cero rojo en su mano izquierda apuntando a su cara, este lo arroja pero es esquivado por la intrusa. Al moverse se encuentra acorralada por Grimmjow que la toma del brazo y la sintura mientras que Nel le agarra del otro brazo y del cabello, Ulquiorra aparece enfrente desidido en darle el toque de gracia.

-Lo siento, pero no podemos dejar que mates a nuestro rey.- dice Ulquiorra preparando un cero rey.

-Esperen.- dice Ichigo tomando su zampakutoe.

-Que sucede.-

-Llevemos sela a Mayuri-san, se que le interesara tener a un inner hollow liberado.-

-Inner Hollow.-

-Así es ella es un inner hollow por eso sentimos esa presencia tan fuerte tubo que viajar junto a Rukia y por eso la encontramos. Bien vamos a la sociedad de almas Rukia abre la puerta senkai, chicos coloquenle las cadenas y vámonos.-

-Entendido.- dice Ulquiorra colocándole unas cadenas en sus manos hechas de cero.

-Que son estas cosas.-

-Son ceros comprimidos en forma de cadenas, si nosotros queremos esos ceros explotaran yo que tu me mantendría quieta.-

-Bien.- dice Rukia abriendo la puerta todos se mueven por la puerta para la sociedad de almas.

Bien espero les haiga gustado este será el capitulo dos nos vemos en el capitulo 3 no olviden comentar nos leemos luego.


	3. La guerra comienza

Disculpen la espera, debía terminar primero la otra historia ahora me dedicare a esta. Bien el capitulo 3 este fic no será tan largo eso espero eso dije con el otro fic y ya pienso en crear una secuela. En el capitulo anterior nos encontramos con un Ichigo mas maduro cuyo poder ha aumentado y su mirada también nos dimos cuenta que es el nuevo rey de hueco mundo, bien es hora del capitulo de esta ocasión llamado…

Capitulo 3: La guerra comienza.

Cambio de escena en la sala de reuniones de los capitanes, todos los capitanes están reunidos, podemos ver a Rengi que al parecer es el nuevo capitán del tercer escuadrón con Kira como su teniente por otro lado tenemos a Ikkaku como el capitán del noveno escuadrón, los demás escuadrones se mantienen iguales, la apariencia de los tenientes y capitanes es igual. Se cuentan 12 capitanes y 11 oficiales, faltando el capitán y teniente del quinto escuadrón y el teniente del sexto escuadrón.

-Bien hay alguna nominación para el puesto del capitán del quinto escuadrón de protección.- Nadie responde al llamado del comandante. –Bien Capitán Kushiki tiene en mente a un nuevo teniente.-

-No a nadie.- se ve una gran luz que destruye el domo de la sociedad de almas, se siente una gran presencia la cual se mueve rápido por el sereitei.

-Capitán Abarai, investíguelo de inmediato.-

-Entendido.- dice Rengi desapareciendo y moviéndose viendo cuatro sombras que se mueven a una gran velocidad. –Aúlla Zabimaru.- dice Rengi atacando con su espada intentando golpear a la sombra de enfrente la cual resulta ser Ichigo, el golpe es desviado por Nel, Grimmjow se mueve hacia el atacante pero se detiene al darse cuenta que es un amigo de Ichigo. –Arrancars.-

-Cálmate Rengi solo venimos a ayudar.- dice Ichigo con Rukia en el hombro.

-Ichigo…- se da cuenta de cómo tiene a Rukia. -…Por que sostienes a Rukia de esa forma.- dice sonrojado.

-Digamos que es una larga historia.- dice Rukia sonrojada.

Flashback

Cambio de escena en las afueras del sereitei vemos a los arrancars con Ichigo y Rukia. Se quedan viendo la escena de una sociedad de almas un poco destruida.

-Dime como se encuentran todos los capitanes desde aquel dia.-

-Todos fueron curados con la ayuda de Unohana-taicho y Origime.-

-Bien, vamos donde el viejo Genryusai.- dice ichigo tomando a Rukia de la cintura y colocándola en su hombro.

-Que te sucede idiota.- dice Rukia sonrojada.

-Que sucede.-

-Por que me tomas de esta forma.-

-Pues eres muy lenta, no quisimos dejarte atrás en el túnel, además será mas rápido así.- dice Ichigo sin notar el sonrojo de la pelinegra.

-Entendido.- dice Rukia apenada por lo dicho.

-Bien chicos vamos.- todos se mueven a una gran velocidad por el terreno, hasta que llegan al domo el cual no los deja pasar. –Bien que aremos ahora no estamos cerca de la puerta del sur.-

-Déjemelo a mi Ichigo-sama.- dice Ulquiorra adelantándose y dejando a la intrusa en las manos de Grimmjow. –CERO OSCURAS.- dice Ulquiorra saltando y golpeando el domo con el cero negro el cual destruye todo el campo de fuerza de este.

-Bien hecho Ulquiorra vamos.- todos saltan y se mueven por el sereitei a una gran velocidad mientras Ulquiorra toma nuevamente a la intrusa bajo su control. Siguen moviéndose cuando son atacados por alguien.

-No te preocupes Ichigo.- dice Nel desviando el ataque.

Flashback.

-Y aquí estamos ahora, dime como has estado, veo que eres un capitán ahora.-

-Que eso ni que ocho cuartos como es posible que tengas a Rukia de esa forma.- dice Rengi sonrojado.

-Que tiene de malo celoso.-

-No…pero…- se da cuenta de la apariencia de Ichigo. –Por que estas vestido así.-

-Lo siento pero eso no puede ser respondido.- dice Ulquiorra.

-Y ellos que hacen aquí.-

-Estamos en una misión especial con Ichigo.-

-Que misión especial.-

-Lo siento Rengi pero eso es una misión solo para nosotros.-

-Ya veo, que hacen aquí.-

-Bueno, Rukia nos dijo que tenían problemas con hollows así es que venimos a ayudarles un poco si no les molesta.- Rengi muestra una cara de preocupación al darse cuenta de la marca del pecho de ichigo y los trozos de mascara en su rostro.

-Ichigo…- piensa bien las palabras para no ser muy directo.

-Si soy un arrancar es una larga historia.- dice Ichigo serio como siempre. –Chicos, vámonos.- dándole la orden a todos de moverse. Rengi no pudo seguirles el paso.

Cambio de escena en la sala de el comandante. Se siente una gran presencia. Los capitanes se preparan colocando una mano en la zampakutou. Aparecen 4 figuras en la sala. Los capitanes se muestran asustados y sorprendidos por intentar creer lo que sus ojos ven.

-Hola a todos…- Ichigo baja a Rukia.- …mucho tiempo no les parece.-

-Kurosaki…- dice el comandante siendo impresionado por ver la apariencia de Ichigo, pero mas aun por…- …sigues vivo.-

-Si gracias por preguntar. Mayuri-san tengo un regalo para usted.-

-Que es.- pregunta el científico loco, junto a Nemu.

-Es un inner hollow liberado que invadió mi palacio en LAS NOCHES, le agradecería si dejara ir a Ulquiorra con usted.-

-Ya veo…- revisa detenida mente al regalo. -…tienes un trato Kurosaki.- estrecha la mano de Ichigo, le da una señal a Nemu para llevársela. Nemu desaparece al tomarla y Ulquiorra con ella.

-Ichigo…- dice Kenpachi tomando su zampakutou y preparándose a golpear a Ichigo, pero Ichigo solo lo miro fijamente esperando que el lo golpee. –Pero que.- el golpe de la espada impacta a Ichigo, pero este no es cortado ni nada.

-Kurosaki…- dice el comandante.- …veo que te has hecho mas fuerte desde la ultima vez que te vi, pero dime a que has venido.-

-Supe de sus problemas con hollows y venimos a ayudar.- dice Ichigo sin ningún problema.

-No los neces…- se ve una gran luz que llena nuevamente todo la sociedad de almas de un color rojo.

-Que fue eso.-

El comandante se levanta dándole ordenes a todos.-Todos los capitanes muévanse ahora,- los capitanes desaparecen usando el shumpo.- los tenientes diríjanse a sus escuadrones correspondientes y preparence para la pelea.- los tenientes desaparecen.

-Y nosotros que asemos.- dice Ichigo.

-Apártate del camino.- el comandante regresa a su asiento.

-Ya veo. Que lastima que no puede detenerme.- el comandante se sorprende al oír estas palabras de Ichigo. –Nel. Grimmjow. Siento tres presencias, quiero que ustedes se encarguen de uno cada uno, la mas fuerte esta en el norte de aquí. Yo me encargo de esa. Grimmjow encárgate del que esta en el oeste. Nel el que esta en Sur. Bien muévanse ahora.- los dos desaparecen.

-Kurosaki te atreves a desafiarme.- el comandante da un golpe con su bastón sacando su zampakutou y activándola a la vez. -Ryuu-Jin-Jakka.- el fuego se mueve a un Ichigo desapercibido. Ichigo lo voltea a ver, levanta su mano y…

Se ve una gran explosión desde la lejanía. Los capitanes a verla intentan regresar, pero son detenidos por dos figuras. Una mujer, de cabello largo de color negro, la mascara cubre su rostro. El uniforme es blanco. En su mano lleva lo que parece una zampakutou. Esta se mantiene en el aire enfrente de Rengi, Ikkaku, Kenpachi, Byakuya, y Hitsugaya. En otra parte se encuentra Shunsui, Ukitake, Soi fon, y Komamura. Enfrente de ellos se encuentra otro ser que al igual que la mujer se mantiene en el aire. El uniforme es blanco y una mascara en su cara.

Regresando donde Ichigo. Vemos que el no tiene ni la mas mínima herida en su cuerpo.

-Que paso.- pregunta un comandante.

-Tu ataque fue desviado.- dice Ichigo con su mano extendida.

-Fuiste tu.-

-Iba hacerlo, pero al parecer mi presa quiso protegerme antes de matarlo o no.- da una mirada detrás de el. Viendo a un sujeto flotando, el uniforme estaba casi roto a causa de los músculos salientes de los brazos. –Supongo que el es, el que a causado tus problemas o me equivoco.- le dirige una mirada al comandante.- Rukia, aléjate de aquí.-

-Debo ayudar en algo.-

-El es mas fuerte, apártate solo estorbaras.- dice Ichigo sin voltearla a ver.

-Kushiki as lo que Kurosaki dice.- el comandante le dice que retroceda.

-Entendido.- Rukia desaparece dejándolos solos con el intruso.

-Quien eres.-

-Mi nombre no es necesario.- se mueve hacia Ichigo. Ichigo lo detiene desenvainando su espada en forma vertical, la espada la mantiene con una mano.

-Eres rápido debo admitirlo.- dice Ichigo. El comandante aparece detrás del intruso con la espada preparada a cortarlo. El intruso lo siente y desaparece. Ichigo al ver que el impacto lo sigue desaparece. En la lejanía se ve la explosión que causa el golpe del comandante.

-Veo que uno es muy poderoso…- ve al comandante.- …y el otro rápido…- Ichigo aparece.- …sin embargo tu tipo de velocidad es aun inmaduro.-

-Me di cuenta de algo, sino me equivoco utilizaste el shunpo y en medio de este utilizaste EL SONIDO…- la cara del intruso se llena de sorpresa.- …por tu cara me dice que no me equivoque.-

-Eres bueno Kurosaki.- dice este con una sonrisa.

-Kurosaki deberemos unir fuerzas si queremos derrotarlo.- dice el comandante.

-Buen intento, pero prefiero solo.-

-Como…-

-Muy orgulloso como para pedir ayuda, admirable, pero tonto a la vez.- Ichigo aparece enfrente de el, dando un golpe con su zampakutou. A penas pudo evadir el golpe, pero mientras se recuperaba, Ichigo lo estaba esperando con getsuga tenshou de su shi kai el golpe da en el blanco. –Eres mas rápido que yo, eso no era un shunpo normal.-

-Es cierto, porque es un sonido mas rápido que tu técnica.-

-Ya veo, en tal caso…- desaparece rodeando a Ichigo con varios clones de el mismo, todos atacan causando una gran explosión. -…hubieras sido capas de evitar esto.-

-Lo ice.- Ichigo aparece detrás de el.

-Imposible co…- ve la mano derecha de Ichigo, se da cuenta que sostiene una Katana de color negro con una cadena rota al final.

-Ban Kai. Tensa Zangetsu.-

-Desde cuando un ban kai es tan pequeño.-

-El es el único que tiene uno, pero a cambio de eso esa espada le permite alcanzar un nuevo nivel de velocidad.- dice el comandante.

-Así es que de esa forma pudiste escapar de mi ataque bien. Buena suerte con este.- levanta su espada arrojando una especie de rayo negro hacia el cielo. En otra parte los otros intrusos hacen lo mismo. Todos se preguntan el por que de este movimiento. El cielo se abre dejando ver a un gran numero de hollows cayendo.

-Es una invasión.-

-Viejo Genryusai encárguese de la invasión, yo me encargo de este. Apresúrese la sociedad de almas lo necesita mas que yo aquí.-

-Bien Kurosaki será a tu modo.- guarda la zampakutou y se dirige a fuera de la habitación.

-Así es que te encargaras de mi. Dime por que quieres pelear contra mi solo.-

-Por que conmigo basta y sobra para derrotarte.- toman posiciones para la pelea. Los dos se arrojan al ataque y…

Continuara.

Pido disculpas por tardar, pero mas vale tarde que nunca. No ce preocupen regresare pronto y si tienen nombres para los enemigos seria fantástico que me ayudaran cuídense. Si estornudaron durante el transcurso de esta historia, salud. Cuídense nos vemos pronto y no olviden dejar un review que no matan hasta donde se yo.


	4. Guerra en la sociedad de almas

Disculpen por la espera que he tenido este capitulo, pero bueno mas vale tarde que nunca. Bien en el capitulo anterior Ichigo se encuentra con el que esta detrás del ataque a la sociedad de almas. Bien vamos al capitulo de ahora…

Capitulo 4: Guerra en la sociedad de almas.

Vemos a Ichigo peleando por un momento con el que a planeado un ataque a la sociedad de almas. Sus objetivos aun son desconocidos. Ichigo no deja de preocuparse por los objetivos de el, aun en la batalla Ichigo intenta sentir la presencia de la zampakutou de su oponente. El al notar la cara de pensamiento de Ichigo se detiene un momento.

-Que sucede Kurosaki-kun.- se aleja de Ichigo, manteniendo una distancia que le bastaría para contra atacar un ataque sorpresa.

-A que te refieres.- Ichigo mantiene su zampakutou en su mano derecha alejándola de enfrente.

-me he dado cuenta que intentas sentir algo mediante peleamos…- Ichigo se sorprenda al ver que se dio cuenta. -…y me preguntaba que es lo que quieres saber.- enfunda la zampakutou como decir que el quiere hablar.

Ichigo antes de guardar su espada, mira fijamente a su oponente intentando leer sus acciones, pero sin éxito alguno. Ichigo se limita a solo guardar una distancia entre el y su oponente. Finalmente ambos bajan a tierra firme.

-Que es lo que quieres saber, Kurosaki-kun.- lo decía de manera burlona.

Cambiando de escena donde están los capitanes Rengi, Ikkaku, Kenpachi, Byakuya, y Hitsugaya. La figura femenina se mantiene en el aire observando a los capitanes. Ninguno hace un movimiento hasta que…

-No piensan atacar.- Byakuya arroja el primer ataque. Falla, pero a la vez sorprenda a la intrusa lo suficiente como para que Rengi sea capas de atacarla por la espalda.

-Aúlla Zabimaru.- el ataque es esquivado, pero donde ella reaparece. Kenpachi y Hitsugaya se encargan de cerrarle las salidas.

-es todo lo que tienen.-

Ella utiliza su zampakutou defendiéndose del ataque de Kenpachi, dejándola abierta a un ataque de Hitsugaya. El aprovecha esta apertura para atacar con su zampakutou, pero pareciera que es lo que ella quiere que el haga. Hitsugaya decide hacer el ataque no importa que. El dragón de hielo sale atacando a la intrusa, antes de eso Kenpachi sale del camino del ataque. El golpe da con la mujer. Hay una gran explosión dejando humo en la zona de impacto..., pero no hielo.

Cambiando de escena. En el doceavo escuadrón. Vemos a Nemu con Ulquiorra frente a un gran recipiente con agua, donde la intrusa de las noches se encontraba. Después de unas pruebas y tomar muestras la gran computadora saca el resultado.

-que es Nemu.- aparece Mayuri.

-Al parecer, la zampakutou de un inner hollow, no es la misma que el del shinigami que el o ella sustituyo.-

-Eso es imposible. Dejame ver esos resultados.- el capitán revisa los papeles por varios minutos, pero aun así no sabe como es posible algo así.

-Este resultado se parece al que Szayel Aporro Granz concluyo en las Noches.-

-A que te refieres arrancar.-

-llámeme Ulquiorra, y me refiero a que ere el científico de LAS NOCHES. Estuvo estudiando inners hollows por mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, no fue capaz de hallar la solución a esta incógnita.-

-Que incógnita.-

-como es posible que un ser que haiga nacido de un shinigami, no sea capaz de llevar consigo la zampakutou de su antiguo poseedor.-

Regresando a la pelea de los capitanes con la intrusa. El humo se a disipado. Dejando ver a la intrusa con su brazo derecho congelado.

-Bien hecho shinigami.- Rompe el hielo con un simple movimiento de su brazo.

-Imposible, mi ataque de hielo es el mas poderoso y resistente de toda la sociedad de almas. Como es posible que lo quebraras tan facilmente.-

-Porque un dueño puede hacer lo que quiera con su espada.-

-A que te refieres.-

-a esto. Congela los cielos Hyorinmaru.- la intrusa con un movimiento de su espada arroja a una copia del dragón de hielo de Hitsugaya.

Todos se mantienen sorprendidos al ver la zampakutou del rango de capitán ser controlada por alguien más. El dragón persigue por todas partes al capitán que intenta escapar de su propio poder.

-que sucede, no se lo esperaban.-

Los capitanes no pueden responder a causa de lo que sus ojos están viendo. Un hollow a copiado la habilidad de una zampakutou de un shinigami.

-para que lo sepan las espadas que ocupamos no son zampakutous.- la aclaración congela a los capitanes. –Ellas solían ser zampakutous, pero cuando nosotros derrotamos a los shinigamis, ellas se rehusaron en obedecernos como nuevos dueños.-

-Y a todo esto como te llamas.- dice Byakuya sonando desafiante.

-De que sirve decirle el nombre a alguien que morirá.- se arroja al ataque.

Los capitanes se mueven rápidamente alrededor de ella evitando los ataques del dragón de hielo. La chica se aburre arrojando una gran cantidad de dragones por todas partes uno o dos por cada capitán. Ikkaku y Kenpachi ce mantienen al margen de la pelea. Rengi, Byakuya, y Hitsugaya se mantienen peleando.

-Tengo una idea.- dice Hitsugaya.

-Que es.- pregunta Rengi.

-Hyorinmaru, solo puede crear un mínimo de 12 dragones antes de recargarse.-

-Y…- dice Rengi.

-Si hacemos que cree al menos doce copias al mismo tiempo tendremos una ventaja de derrotarla.-

-Bien. Zenbon Sakura.- Byakuya activa su shi kai rodeándola con una buena cantidad de pétalos.

-Ni creas que podrás derrotarme con esto. Hyorinmaru.- arroja 5 dragones deteniendo por completo el ataque de Byakuya.

-Ban Kai. Hihion Zabimaru.- arroja varios ataques sacando de balance a la chica.

Ella utiliza 3 dragones mas para contra atacar. El momento es aprovechado por Byakuya para hacer un ataque sorpresa rodeando nuevamente a la chica utilizando nuevamente 5 dragones, pero esta vez solo salen 4. En el momento del contra ataque Hitsugaya logra romper la defensa y soltar un ataque de su Hyorinmaru dejando a la joven congelada en un bloque de hielo.

-Con eso bastara.- todos se mantienen serios al ver los problemas que les a causado una simple hollow.

-Ahora debemos acabar con los demás hollows.-

Una explosión detrás de ellos hace que se pongan en guardia nuevamente. La chica sigue viva y no parece lastimada. Sin embargo, parece fatigada y su espada esta casi destruida.

-No crean que esto puede detenerme.- dice la muy fatigada joven. –Hyorinmaru.- pero el dragón no aparece. –Maldición.-

-Todos ataquen no puede utilizar a Hyorinmaru.- grita Hitsugaya.

La joven se asusta al ver que todos piensan atacar al mismo tiempo. Byakuya activa su Ban kai rodeándola con millones de pétalos. Rengi usa su Hikotsu Taiho (ataque que parece un cero de los arrancars o hollows). El ataque impacta ala hollow. Se oye una risa de entre el humo.

-Gracias por todas estas habilidades.- el brazo derecho de la chica es una copia del ban kai de Rengi, a su alrededor se encuentran pétalos negros que al parecer la protegen, y en su mano izquierda esta una copia del Hyorinmaru de Hitsugaya.

-Que acaba de pasar.-

-Les diré mi habilidad como inner hollow. Nosotros al carecer de una zampakutou somos capaces de copiar por un momento las habilidades de una zampakutou de un shinigami. Entre mas fuerte el ataque que recibimos de esa zampakutou, por mas tiempo podemos mantener esa habilidad, pero hay un punto débil. Si durante la posesión de poderes de una zampakutou recibimos un ataque de otra o de la misma podemos recibir daño. Antes que ustedes me tacaran juntos fui capas de absorber el ataque gracias a que me atacaron a la ves.-

A los capitanes le vienen recuerdos de que tan fuertes fueron los golpees que arrojaron.

-Tengo al menos, lo suficiente para mantenerme con estos poderes un gran periodo de tiempo.-

-Todos ustedes apártense, nosotros nos encargaremos.-

Kenpachi y Ikkaku se preparan parta la pelea. Por el resultado de las observaciones que tuvieron, Kenpachi desactiva su parche en el ojo, mientras que Ikkaku se prepara para activar su ban kai.

-Ban Kai. Ryuumen Houzukimaru.- se crea un tornado que rodea al shinigami. Aparecen 2 dragones carmesí con forma de relámpago que rodean el tornado. Ambos dragones se introducen en el tornado, el tornado se disipa dejando ver a Ikkaku con sus excesivamente grandes espadas.

-Por mas fuertes que sean no superaran el poder de tres zampakutou al mismo tiempo.-

Mueve su mano izquierda arrojando dos dragones. Ikkaku elimina a un dragón con el golpe de una de sus espadas. El segundo dragón es eliminado por la segunda espada. Ikkaku no se da cuenta, pero es rodeado por pétalos negros que lo atacan. En ese momento una sombra aparece y destruye todos los pétalos con su espada. La figura parece femenina, su ropa blanca y el cabello largo.

-Quien demonios eres tu.-

-Soy tu oponente.- responde desafiantemente la peli verde de Nel.

-Ya lo veremos.- en ese momento la chica utiliza la serpiente de Rengi arrojando el Hikotsu Taiho, seguido por el ataque de Hyorinmaru, para terminar con un ataque de los pétalos negros.

-GRAN REY CERO.- Nel con su espada corta un poco su mano para usar el cero de los espadas. El cero no solo defiende a la arrancar, sino que también hace un ataque certero hacia su enemiga. Ella trata de defenderse del cero de Nel, pero es imposible y la manda a volar unos metros en el aire estrellándose con una pared. –Se encuentran bien.-

-Bien debo admitirlo eres mejor que esos idiotas. Bien mereces pelear conmigo mi nombre es Kotatsuna y te acepto como oponente.- en ese momento los cielos de la sociedad de almas se llena de oscuridad. Poco a poco en el cielo aparecen GARGANTAS (portal de los hollows, corríjanme si me equivoco xD). Caen varios hollows de todas formas y tamaños.

-Tu eres una amiga de Ichigo.- dice Ikkaku.

-Detengan a los hollows yo me encargare de ella. Es lo mejor, ella no puede copiar mis habilidades.- Los capitanes entienden la situación y desaparecen a excepción de Kenpachi. –No me oíste ve y ayúdales.-

-No gracias, prefiero pelear con ella, Si no te importa.-

-Si me importa.- responde Nel.

-No se preocupen, puedo con ambos.- dice Kotatsuna.

Tanto Nel como Kenpachi se ponen en guardia preparándose para la batalla. Kotatsuna mantiene a las tres zampakutous activadas y listas para pelear. Los tres se arrojan en un ataque, el impacto de las tres espadas hace que toda la sociedad de almas tiemble del poder que hay entre ellos.

-Por cierto como se llaman.-

-Zaraki Kenpachi capitán del 11º escuadrón de protección.-

-Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck tercera al mando de Hueco Mundo.-

-Bien intentare recordarlos.-

Bien aquí termina el capitulo por ahora espero regresar pronto. Disculpen la espera he estado un poco ocupado. Espero que aun quieran seguir leyendo este fic. Cuídense nos vemos en la próxima. A todo esto, dos personas por alguna razón me han tomado por una chica, quiero saber que les hace pensar que lo soy? Estoy trabajando en el siguiente capi intentare escribirlos para el miércoles. Nos vemos luego. No olviden comentar.


	5. Diferencia de poderes

Capitulo 5: Diferencia de poderes

Kotatsuna se mantiene las zampakutous activadas preparada para cualquier ataque que realizaran. Rapidamente Kenpachi se acerca preparado para atacar siempre usando fuerza bruta. Kotatsuna trata de mantener su distancia utilizando los pétalos the Zembon Sakura y los ataques de hielo de Hyorinmaru. Kenpachi se rodea de su energía espiritual, la energia es lo suficientemente densa para hacer que los ataques de Kotatsuna no hagan nada de efecto. Sin embargo…

-Eres mía…- Ataca verticalmente.

-No creas que podras tocarme tan facilmente.- lo dice con una sonrisa al detener la zampakutou de Kenpachi con su energia espiritual. A su vez realiza un ataque que atraviesa el campo de energia de Kenpachi. Haciendo que el shinigami sangre. Kenpachi al ver esto se aleja.

-Aprendes rápido.- lo dice en tono sarcástico.

-No creas. De donde venimos es nuestra principal defensa contra ataques de seres brutos como tu. Aprender a usar el riatsu como escudo es otra de nuestras habilidades.-

-Deberias dejar de atacarla. Lo único que estas causando es que aprenda tu forma de pelear.- dice Nel.

-Que tienes en mente.-

-Si es sierto lo que ella dijo respecto a sus poderes. Su defensa debe de tener una debilidad. Después de todo ella fue capaz de lastimarte aun cuando tu riatsu es mas denso y poderoso que el de ella.-

-Aprendiste mucho solo con un ataque.- Sonrie al saber cual es el plan.

-Veo que leiste entre líneas.-

-Muchos creen que soy tonto, pero la verdad es que no. Bien manten los ojos abiertos. Aumentare mi ataque he intentare abrir una grieta en su defensa.-

-Bien, solo no mueras en el intento, no quiero ser yo el que les diga a tus superiores como moriste.-

-No te preocupes, ellos me conocen sabran que mori en la batalla siendo descuidado.-

-Bien te cubriré de lejos.-

-Bien.- Kenpachi se mueve para un segundo ataque. Mientras que Nel se eleva de una forma en que el campo de batalla esta despejado para ella. Coloca sus brazos en forma de usar un arco y flecha.

-ARCO DE LA VALQUIRIA- con su energia crea un arco. Con su boca crea flechas las cuales se mueven en dirección de Kotatsuna.

Kotatsuna intenata atacar a ambos usando las mismas técnicas, y a su vez manteniendo su campo de energia. Los dragones de hielo se dirigen hacia ambos…

-CERO.- Nel arroja un cero que después de unos segundos se dispersan en una lluvia de energia que detiene y destruye los dragones de hielo. Kotatsuna al ver esto se prepara a utilizar a Zenbon Sakura para atacar a Nel, pero antes que pudiera realizar un movimiento. Kenpachi se prepara para atacarla. Ambos campos de riatsu chocan en una explocion. Kotatsuna sale volando dejando atrás sus poderes.

Nos movemos en otra parte del sereitei donde muchos de los shinagamis han sido derrotados por Hollows con altos niveles de riatsu.

-No podemos mantenerlos por mucho tiempo. Son demasiados.- Dice un shinagami al ser atacado y casi consumido.

-No digas eso.- Aparece Kira al quitarle de ensima el hollow y eliminándolo con su espada.

-Los que estén heridos salgn de aquí.- shinigamis salen corriendo de ahí. Un gran grupo de hollos rodean a Kira. –al parecer tendre que usarla. Wabisuke.- La zampakutou cambia de forma. Golpea los muros donde los hollows estaban para acerlos caer. Algunos atacan utilizando ceros, otros se acercan rápidamente a kira. Kira mantiene su distancia pero,… - que es esto.- un hollow ataca a Kira por debajo de sus pies. Kira es atrapado. Y queda a merced de los hollows. Una zampakutoe aparece. Es rengi. Que usa su bankai para crear un campo seguro en el cual mantenerse en pie.

-Que te sucede Kira.-

-Abarai taicho. Estos no son hollows comunes y corrientes.

-Aque te refieres.-

-Solo mírelos.- Ve que unos hollows se mantienen alejados preparados para atacar con ceros mientras que otros, rapidos, se acercan y otros se quedan a media distancia que parecían estar enforma de refuerzo.- tienen un plan para atacar. No Se atacan entre ellos mismos. No son mas que hollows aun así están pensando cuidadosamente sus ataques.-

-Significa que alguien los esta controlando.-

-Puede ser un hollow de alto nivel. Incluso un vast lord… esto es raro-

-Que cosa?-

-Recuerdo que habían varios hollows mientras las gargantas los dejaron entrar al sereitei.-

-No creo. Vast lord según nuestros estudios, hollows normales no pueden mantenerse cerca de ellos. La presión de sus reiatsus causa que se desintegren. Y hasta ahora todos los hollows son de la misma forma, podría mandar una señal para ver si alguien ha visto otro tipo de hollow, pero las comunicaciones son canceladas.-

-Quiere decir que…-

-Hay varios tipos de hollows, y no solo estos que ven.-

-Muestrate quien eres.- dice Rengi en forma desafiante.-

-Yo los estoy controlando. Es un gusto shinigamis. Mi nombre es Azaroth.- un ser emerge entre los hollows. Los hollows se mueven para abrir camino a el. Ropa blanca una mascara en sus rostros. Rengi sabia que la descripción encajaba.

-Eres un inner hollow.-

-Así es. Veo que ya has visto a uno de nosotros.-

-Si conoci a tu amiga Kotatsuna. Probablemente ya este muerta.-

-No seas absurdo. Nosotros no tenemos amigos. Aun con nuestra habilidad de pensar seguimos siendo hollows. Kotatsuna es la más débil de nosotros. Y por lo que siento fue capaz de copiar algunas habilidades, aunque al parecer fue demasiado para ella. Si no me equivoco… copio 3 bankais, eso es demasiado incluso para mi. Se le esta acabando el riatsu. Morirá en unos minutos.-

-No te veo triste al saber eso.-

-Claro que no. Fue su elección copiarlos, no la mía. Sabia que era demasiado para ella aun así lo hizo.- Rengi toma la oportunidad para acercarse y atacarlo. El lo detiene con un golpe.

Rengi retrocede un momento.- Por que no copiaste mi bankai.-

-Por que quería hacer eso…-

-Para tener una mejor forma de atacarme.-

-Absurdo, que te hace pensar que todos los inner hollows solo poseemos esa habilidad…- sonrisa diabólica.

-Que tienes en mente.-

-Mi habilidad además de la de copiar zampakutoes poderes es la de…- levanta su mano. Haciendo que los hollows eliminados por kira y rengi se levanten. –es de recrear, reparar y mejorar todo aquello que haiga sido eliminado bajo mi mando. Veamos que tanto pueden pelear. Recuerden, cada vez que los eliminen se levantaran mas fuertes.-

-En tal cazo te eliminaremos a ti primero.- dice rengi desafiante.

-Buena idea, no es como si nadie lo haiga pensado antes. Claro es si encuentras al real entre nosotros. -Se transforma en un hollow y se camuflagea entre el resto. Y con una voz omnipotente dice que suena por todas partes. – recuerden…- imágenes en todas partes de los capitanes tenientes y otros shinigamis. –todos los hollows en el sereitei pueden ser mi. Si no me matan ninguno de ellos desaparecerá. Buena suerte.-

Regresando a la pelea encontra de Kotatsuna. El humo se disipa donde Kotatsuna había sido enviada.

-Sabia que tu defensa no era tan fuerte como mi ataque.-

-Ni creas que podrán derrotarme tan facilmente.- Reactiva los poderes de las Zampakutoes pero hay algo raro en ellas. Se van más débiles.

-Kenpachi atacala de nuevo no creo que pueda mantener las Zampakutos por mucho mas tiempo.-

-No lo creas.- algo le pasa a ella. Su cuerpo comienza a tener grietas. Los bankai poco a poco disminuyen de tamaño al punto de desaparecer. –Al parecer he tomado demasiado daño.- Kenpachi coloca la zampakuto a un lado. Nel baja a tierra firme y desaparece su arco. –Que esperan por que no terminan conmigo.-

-No es necesario hacerlo. Por lo que veo desapareceras en unos cuantos segundos.- dice Nel dándole la espalda.

-No me tomen a la ligera.- con sus ultimas fuerzas se arroja al ataque, pero antes de completar el ataque su cuerpo termina de agrietarse finalmente desapareciendo, dejando un polvo negro con una mascara rota ensima.

Después de lo sucedido, un grupo de shinigamis se acercan para tomar los restos del enemigo.

-Quienes son ellos?- pregunta Nel.

-Deben ser del doceavo escuadron.- sacude su espada, y la carga en su espalda.

-Que es lo que quieren?-

-Probablemente mayuri los mando a tomar los restos de los inner hollows.-

-Pero, nosotros trajimos una con nosotros. No es eso suficiente.-

-Mayuri le gusta tener varias muestras para experimentación supongo.-

-No necesarimente…- mayuri se acerca donde se encuentran kenpachi y nel. Ulquiorra se encontraba con el junto a Nemu. Mientras tanto el resto de los del doceavo escuadron tomaban los restos de Kotatsuna.

-Que es lo que quieres? Es increíble que no te quedes en tu laboratorio mientras peleamos.-

-Pensaba, en dar un mensaje, pero las comunicaciones se han cortado por alguna razón.-

-Que mensaje.- pregunta Nel.

-Al parecer, estos inner hollows son capaces de utilizar su riatsu de una manera diferente a la normal nuestra. Nosotros, hollows, shinigamis, e incluso humanos. Ellos los usan para aumentar sus defensas, velocidad, fuerza, y resistencia. Y por lo que vi en los monitores son capaces de copiar habilidades de las zampakutos.-

-Y que tal liberaciones?- pregunta Nel.

-Aun no sabemos, pero seria mejor no probarlo. Suficiente daño pueden hacer solo con una zampakuto. No me gustaría averiguar lo que arian con una LIBERCION.- Ulquiorra siente algo y mira hacia a su alrededor.

-Al parecer hemos sido rodeados. Nemu cuantos hay alrededor de nosotros.- pregunta Mayuri.

-El numero aumenta, pero siento 3 identidades a los alrededores… parecieran que fueran contra radares.-

-Al parecer los hollows son científicamente alterados.-

-Te refieres a que alguien los modifico?-

-Asi es, esta tecnología fue mejorada gracias a los estudios de Slayel, él fue capas de modificar sus fracciones.- Mira Nemu.- Dime eres capas de sentir cuantos tipos de reiatsus hay cerca de nosotros?-

-No del todo, no se cuantos hay. Solo se que hay 3 que son fácilmente detectables gracias aque sus señales contra restan las mias.-

-Ya veo.- hollows atacan.

Continuara…

Bien capitulo 5 terminado nuevamente intento terminar los capítulos semanales. Si alguien lee esto, y quieren ayudarme a arreglar problemas ortográficos, o algún tipo de problema por favor dejen un review. Yo les mandare los capítulos siendo el/ella el primer en leerlo y ayudarme a terminar los capítulos. Por supuesto acreditare a la persona que me ayude en esto. Bueno hasta la próxima.


End file.
